Mending the Bond
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Words have been said and a bond has been broken. Can Leo and Raph recover from what they've been through and mend the bond of their brotherhood? Continuation of What He Deserves and What He Deserves Part II by SleepingSeeker and done with permission from the author.
1. Chapter 1

Mending the Bond

Chapter 1: What Hurts the Most

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'm back with another story. This is actually a continuation of the stories "What He Deserves" and "What He Deserves Part II" by the wonderful SleepingSeeker. She mentioned that she wasn't taking the story any further, and after thinking about both stories, I had an idea of how I could elaborate on it further and continue with the aftermath of both stories. So I asked SleepingSeeker if I could write more, and she was kind enough to allow me to do so. With that in mind, I suggest that you read the first two stories so that you know what's going on in this one. And now, let's get this show on the road.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The plot is originally owned by SleepingSeeker and is used with permission from the author. The plot of this story is entirely mine.

Summary: Words have been said and a bond has been broken. Can Leo and Raph recover from what they've been through and mend the bond of their brotherhood? Continuation of What He Deserves and What He Deserves Part II by SleepingSeeker and done with permission from the author.

Leo woke up in a bed and wasn't sure what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Raph saying those hateful things as Slash beat him to a pulp and Slash dragging his brother away as Raph begged for his brother's forgiveness. How had he gotten here? Had his brothers gotten to him in time, or was he dead in some after life? He blinked and looked around, recognizing the infirmary where Donnie usually put them if they were hurt. Yes, he was home, and though he was glad to be there, a part of him felt guilty that he hadn't gone after Raph as he should have. He was too weak and too much of a coward. Raph had been right about that.

"Leo, you're awake!" a voice said joyfully, and Leo looked to see Mikey bending over him. He made as if to hug his brother, but then held himself back as he remembered how injured Leo was. "How are you feelin', bro?"

"Not good," whispered Leo. "We have to get Raph back. Slash took him."

"Wait, you ran into Slash?" Don asked him as he came up beside Mikey.

"Yeah, Slash ambushed me and dragged me to where he was holding Raph on the roof," Leo explained. "He had beaten me before this, but when he took me to Raph, he had a different plan." His eyes filled with tears as he recalled what Slash ordered Raph to do.

"What did he do, Leo?" Don demanded.

Leo took a deep breath. "He told Raph to say horrible things about me," he answered. "He told Raph to tell me the truth."

"And Raph refused, right?" Mikey asked him, his blue eyes filled with hope, not wanting to believe that Raph would say such horrible things.

Leo shook his head. "No, he gave in," he answered. "He said….awful things about me, things I never thought Raph felt before."

"Like what?" Don asked.

"He….he said I wasn't a good leader and that I was a fake," Leo replied. "He said that everyone could see through me and that even Master Splinter thought I was annoying." Here tears fell from Leo's eyes as he recalled the cruel words his brother had uttered to him, his voice filled with hatred. "He...he even said that he'd had sex with Karai once and that she liked it. She said that I had poor skills and that I would hurt myself with my swords." Again, he couldn't believe the depth of what he was saying and how much Raph hated him. "I think Raph really hates me."

"I don't think that's true," Don said gently. "Raph really cares about you. Slash forced him to do this, and Raph knew that if he didn't, Slash would do something horrible to either you or him. Is that all that happened, Leo?"

Leo shook his head. "No, that's not all," he replied.

"What else did Slash do?" Mikey demanded. "Did he beat up on you?"

Leo opened his mouth and then closed it. He couldn't tell them what had happened. He was too ashamed. "No, I can't," he whimpered. "I can't say it."

"Leo, you gotta!" Mikey protested. "We gotta know what he did!"

"Mikey, maybe it's best if he doesn't talk about it," Don replied. "It's obviously causing him some discomfort."

"But he knows he can tell us anything!" Mikey insisted. "Come on, Leo, you can tell us. We won't judge you for it. Please, just say something!"

Again, Leo opened his mouth and then closed it again. "No," he whimpered. "I can't do it! I'm too weak! I'm a failure! Even Sensei hates me! I'm not good enough!"

"What is going on, my sons?" Splinter asked.

"Leo was beaten up by Slash," Don said. "We've been talking to him about it, but he won't tell us everything that happened." He then explained everything that Leo had told them. "So now Slash has Raph, and we need to get him back."

Splinter nodded. "Yes, you must rescue your brother," he replied. "Go and make your preparations. I will stay with Leonardo."

"Hai, Sensei," Don said with a bow. Then he and Mikey exited the room, leaving Leo alone with his father.

Leo couldn't look Splinter in the eye. What would his father think of him if he told him what Slash had done? Did Splinter really think Leo was annoying? Did he think that he'd made a mistake in choosing Leo as leader of the clan? It was obvious that Raph certainly thought so. But despite all the harsh words Raph had uttered, Leo knew it was their duty to bring him home safely and not let Slash do whatever he was doing. Then again, maybe Raph was happy to be with Slash. He often had complained about his brothers and how he hated being a part of the team. Maybe he wanted this all along.

"Leonardo, what is wrong?" Splinter asked him.

Leo looked at his father and detected worry in his eyes. At least his father wasn't angry at him, but maybe he secretly was and was just waiting to give him a tongue lashing for losing Raph. "Sensei, do you think I'm annoying?" he asked.

"What makes you ask such a question?" Splinter asked him.

"Raph said that you said I was annoying one day and that he heard you say it," Leo answered. "Do you really feel that way? Do you hate the fact that you chose me as the leader?"

Splinter put a gentle paw on his son's shoulder. "Leonardo, I have never regretted my decision, and I never will," he said firmly. "I chose you for a reason as I felt you were the best choice among your brothers. I do not think you are annoying or a failure. Words have the power to hurt or help someone depending on how they are used. I do not believe Raphael meant to hurt you as he did and that he was only doing it to protect you. I know you are hurt right now and that it will take time for you to heal, but please do not carry hatred for your brother. He really does love you even if he may not admit it sometimes. Is there anything else you wish to talk to me about?"

Leo knew he had to tell his sensei what Slash had done, but he wasn't ready for that. "Not at the moment, Sensei," he answered.

"Very well," Splinter replied. "When you are ready to talk, you know that I am here to listen. For now, get some rest." He bent down and kissed his son on the forehead before leaving the room.

As he lay there, Leo didn't know what to think anymore. He didn't want to think that Splinter hated him, but he knew that sometimes people said things they didn't mean. Maybe Splinter had said that he was annoying once out of anger and had regretted saying the words as soon as they left his lips. But if that was the case, why hadn't Splinter just told him that? It would have been easier for Leo to accept if Splinter had said it out of anger and hadn't meant the words. But if Splinter hadn't said those things, then Raph had lied, and that hurt Leo more than if the words had been true. The brothers had always had a pact never to lie about anything and to always be honest with each other. To Leo, the fact that Raph had lied to him about all of this was just as bad as Raph taking one of his sais or one of Leo's katanas and stabbing his brother with it. Leo wasn't sure if he could do as Splinter asked and forgive Raph for what had happened. It was going to take some time for Leo to come around to that, and he only hoped that Raph would truly be sorry. With a sigh, Leo closed his eyes, hoping to get some rest and waiting for what would come next.

22222

Splinter left Leo and saw Mikey and Donnie gathered in the living room, talking to each other in hushed voices. Splinter cleared his throat and the two Turtles looked up. "I have spoken with your brother," he said. "He is in a fair amount of distress and needs his rest."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Mikey asked.

"He told me some things, though I do not wish to discuss them right now, Michelangelo," he answered. "I will do so when Leonardo gives me permission to do so."

"It's just so weird," Mikey commented. "Leo never refuses to tell us stuff. Why is he just not telling us what's up?"

"Because he's ashamed of what happened to him," Don replied.

Both Splinter and Mikey gaped in shock at his words. "What do you mean, Donatello?" Splinter asked his son.

"I gave Leo a thorough examination after we brought him home," Don answered. "From what I've been able to deduce, Leo was assaulted by Slash."

Mikey snorted. "Duh, Donnie, you can tell that form all the bruises he has."

"No, I'm not talking about that kind of assault, Mikey," Don explained.

Splinter gasped. "Do you mean that Slash sexually assaulted him?"

Don nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean," he answered. "That's why Leo won't talk about it. He's ashamed of what happened and probably thinks we'd be disgusted that such a thing happened to him. It's a common thing that happens to victims of rape. They are ashamed and feel as though it's their fault that they were assaulted."

"So what can we do?" asked Mikey.

"There's nothing we can do right now until Leo is ready to talk about it," Don replied. "For now, the best thing we can do is just be there for him. But right now, we have to think about how to rescue Raph. I tried tracking his T-Phone, and I can't get a clear signal, so it must be destroyed."

"Well, maybe we can try and tail Slash," Mikey suggested. "If watching TV has taught me anything, usually people who capture other people don't stay with their prisoners for long periods of time. They usually just leave them there and go out and do other stuff. Maybe that's what Slash is doing, too."

Don smiled at his brother. "That's brilliant, Mikey," he praised him. "Then that's what we'll do. I just hope he'll be cooperative enough to tell us where Raph is."

"And what if he isn't?" Mikey asked.

A grin unlike anything they'd seen came over Don's face. "Then we'll just have to force it out of him."

22222

Slash's hulking form loomed over him, and a twisted grin crossed his face. "Poor Leonardo," he mocked. "You're just so weak and pathetic. You act like you're so tough, but you really are a sad excuse for a leader. But don't worry. I'll take care of that and make you into a true man."

"No!" Leo whimpered. "Please, don't do it!"

"But you need this, Leonardo," Slash purred, his finger stroking Leo's cheek. "This is what it means to be a real man. That's why Raph got with that bitch Karai before you. She wanted a real man, and that's what she got when he fucked her. This will make you stronger and better. I can help you, Leonardo. I can help you become Splinter's favorite again."

"No!" Leo cried. "I don't want this! Leave me alone!"

"You don't have a choice, Leonardo," Slash whispered. "I make the rules here."

Leo tried to fight, but Slash was too strong and overpowered him. Leo gasped as he felt Slash enter him and tears ran down his face as Slash continued to assault him. He wasn't strong enough to fight. He looked over and saw Raph staring at what was happening. Did Raph see what Slash was doing to him? Why wasn't he stopping it?

"Raph, help me!" he begged his brother. "Please stop him! I don't want this!"

But Raph just stared at him with hatred in his eyes. "You deserve this, Leo," he said. "You deserve this for everything you've ever done to me. I hate you, Leonardo. I hate you!"

"No! Raph, please!" Leo begged. "I need you! You're my brother!"

"You are no longer my brother!" Raph hissed. "You're dead to me!"

"Raph, please!" Leo begged. "Please don't say that!"

Raph said nothing more but continued to watch as Slash assaulted his brother. Leo did all he could to get Raph's attention, but it was no use. Raph wasn't going to help him at all. He had no one to turn to now.

"Leonardo, wake up," a voice begged him. "Please wake up, my son."

Leo bolted upright, breathing hard. He was in the infirmary, and Slash was nowhere in sight. Splinter was sitting next to him, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you all right, my son?" he asked gently.

Leo slowed down his breathing and looked at his father. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "It was just a dream. Where are the others?"

"They are on their way to find Slash and to rescue Raphael," Splinter replied. "Do you need anything?"

Leo hung his head. How long had Splinter been there? Had he heard Leo talking in his sleep? Did he know what had transpired? He could just imagine Splinter's reaction to everything that had taken place with Slash. Splinter would probably scold him for being so weak and foolish. He had been nothing but a coward.

"Leonardo, can you hear me, my son?" Splinter prompted.

Leo snapped out of his thoughts. "What was that, Sensei?" he asked.

"I asked if you needed anything," Splinter replied.

"No, not now, Sensei," Leo answered.

"Very well," Splinter said. "Do you want me to stay with you for a bit?"

"I'd rather be alone for now, Master Splinter."

"As you wish, Leonardo," Splinter said. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask."

"Hai, Sensei," Leo answered, giving him a bow with his head. He watched as Splinter left the infirmary and a wave of relief swept over him. At least he wouldn't have to deal with his father's scrutiny for now. But still, it was frustrating to know that he'd talked in his sleep as he dreamed about Slash and what had happened. Splinter surely had heard it and probably wanted to know all about it. Leo also feared that maybe Raph would tell their father what had happened. He'd been there when it occurred, and it would give him a chance to show Splinter what a horrible leader Leo was and how Splinter should choose Raph as leader instead. Maybe Splinter would acknowledge his mistake and appoint Raph as leader instead, leaving Leo to have to listen to Raph's orders. Devastated by that thought, Leo tried to meditate and hoped that doing so would make him feel better since sleeping hadn't worked out.

22222

The night was cloudy as Don and Mikey made their way across the rooftops in search of their brother's former pet turtle. Both of them were angry at what Slash had done, and all they wanted to do was make him pay for it. Soon, Mikey pointed Slash out to Donnie. He was going across the rooftops, probably oblivious of the fact that Don and Mikey were even there. Don nodded and motioned for Mikey to follow him. Slash wasn't a ninja like they were, but they knew that Slash had studied Raph's moves for years. Still, he probably wasn't adept enough to notice a sneak attack, and Don was hoping that was the case. But before he could give the signal, Mikey yelled out, "Hey, Slash!"

Slash turned and growled as he saw the two Turtles. He charged toward them, but Don threw a shuriken and it embedded itself in Slash's skin, setting off a charge and shocking him. The big turtle fell to the ground. He tried to get up but found that he was paralyzed.

"What did you do to me?" he demanded.

"Paralyzing shuriken," Don replied. "I invented them myself. It won't last forever, but it should keep you immobile for a few hours. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell us where our brother is."

"I ain't tellin' you nothin'!" Slash spat. "He's with me now."

"Looks like it's gonna be the hard way," Don surmised. "Mikey, would you like to do the honors?"

A gleam came to Mikey's blue eyes. "With pleasure, Donnie," he said. He took out his kusarigama chain and swiped the blade over Slash's face. Slash roared in pain as a cut materialized, dripping blood down his face.

"Tell us where Raphael is!" Don demanded.

"You think you can intimidate me?" Slash snarled. "I ain't afraid of either of you. Both of you are so weak and pathetic. No wonder Raph always called you guys the B team."

Mikey smiled wickedly. "I don't think a weak person would do this," he said and slashed the turtle's face yet again. "You give up yet, Slash? You ready to tell us what we know?"

"No, I'm not," he replied. "You can cut me in the face all you want. You won't get a word out of me."

"Oh, trust me, we will," Don reassured him. "I don't think cutting his face is working, Mikey. Perhaps it's time we went a little lower, don't you think?"

Mikey began laughing. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea, Donnie. Do you want to do the honors?"

"I believe I shall," Don replied. He pulled out his bo staff and released his naginata blade. "This is going to be so much fun." His eyes traveled to the area behind Slash's shell where his tail was. "Let's see what happens when you lose your manhood, Slash," he cackled.

Slash's eyes widened. "Wait!" he cried. "Don't do it! I'll talk!" Then he told them exactly where he was holding Raph.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Don asked him. "Good for you. Now that we know where Raph is, we can rescue him."

"So what do we do with Slash?" Mikey asked.

"Oh, I think we'll take him with us," Don replied. "I've got special plans just for him. I think we need to tie him up."

Mikey complied and tied Slash with his kusarigama chain. "Oh, man, I'm gonna have to drag him, aren't I?"

"No, we're going to carry him," Don answered. "It'll be easier going by the rooftops if we carry him."

"Fair enough," Mikey said. He took Slash's legs while Don took Slash's shoulders. He was heavy, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting to Raph and rescuing him from his prison. Don only hoped that Slash hadn't given them false information, and if he had, then Don was going to make sure Slash suffered for that. Putting that thought out of his head, he urged Mikey on so that they could rescue their brother and bring him home.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. What did you think? I had so much fun getting this out, and I can't wait to bring you guys more, though I'm not sure when I'll be doing other chapters for this. I hope to get them out as soon as I can though. Yep, Mikey and Don can be a little sadistic, can't they? When it comes to their family, these boys don't play. And what will happen when Raph gets rescued and comes home? Will he mend the bond with Leo, or will Leo ever forgive him for the terrible things Raph said? You'll just have to read on to find out. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Broken Promises

A/N: Hey, I'm back with the next chapter. Here we'll learn more about what Raph's been up to and how he's going to cope after he gets rescued by his brothers. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. I'm so glad you're taking a chance on this story and that you like where I'm taking it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

The wind whipped Raph's face as he stood on the roof. He watched as Slash continued to assault his brother, his bitter and hateful words that he'd screamed at Leo ringing in his ears. He wished he could take them back, but that was impossible now. The damage had been done and there was no going back. Raph tried to move to help his brother, but he couldn't do it. He was somehow frozen as he gazed at what was happening.

"Raph, please!" Leo begged. "Help me!"

Raph tried again to go to his brother, but nothing happened. He turned on the one who he had once called his pet. "Leave him alone, Slash!" he roared. "You've done enough!"

Slash turned at the sound of his voice and grinned. "Yeah, I think I have done enough," he said. "Time for you and me to go, Raph."

"No!" Raph cried. "I won't go with you!"

"You have no choice," Slash replied. "You either come with me or I'll kill your brother."

Raph's heart stopped at his words. He definitely couldn't allow Slash to kill Leo. Hanging his head in shame, he let Slash lead him away, but before he did, he looked at Leo's battered and bruised face one last time.

"Leo, I'm sorry!" he cried. "I'm so sorry!"

22222

Raph's eyes snapped open. He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep in his prison. Slash was gone, and Raph had no idea where he was or when he was coming back. The thought of what he'd done with Slash caused him to shudder and feel ashamed. What would Splinter think if he knew his son had done such a vile thing? What about Leo? Had he been rescued, or had he died on the roof with the last hateful words Raph had spoken to him as the last words he'd ever hear? The thought made Raph's heart ache, and he wished there was a way he could just kill himself. He didn't deserve to live anymore after what he'd done.

The sound of the door opening made Raph start. Slash was back and there was no telling what kind of mood he was in. Raph braced himself but then was surprised when two familiar forms came in dragging a third with them.

"Donnie? Mikey?" Raph gasped. "What the shell are you guys doin' here?"

"We're here to rescue you, Raph," Don replied. "You need to come home."

"Is Leo okay?" Raph asked them.

"He'll live," Don said shortly. "He's badly hurt though."

Raph's eyes landed on Slash who was tied up with Mikey's kusarigama chain. He wasn't moving, but his eyes were filled with loathing as he glared at all three Turtles.

"Let me go!" he snarled. "You'll regret this, freaks!"

"What did you do to him?" Raph gasped.

"I paralyzed him with the shuriken I invented," Don replied. "It'll last for a few hours, but not much more." He reached into his belt and pulled out something Raph couldn't even name. He used it to free Raph from his bonds. Once he was free, Mikey put an arm around him to support his weight as Raph was still very weak. After that was done, Don began the process of tying Slash up the same way Raph was bonded.

"There," Don said as he finished. "Now we can go home."

Mikey looked at Raph in concern. "Are you okay, dude?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine now," Raph said even though it was a lie. He was far from fine after everything he'd done.

"Let's get you home," Don said, and they made their way out of where Raph had been taken which turned out to be an abandoned warehouse on the docks. That explained how he'd been able to smell water and hear it. He did his best to keep going, but he really wished that he would just keel over and die. As much as he missed home, he didn't feel that he deserved to even go back there after all he'd done. Leo had obviously told them everything he'd done. Why did Don and Mikey come to rescue him anyway? It would have been better if they'd left him to his fate.

When they arrived at the Lair, Don took him into the infirmary and settled him on a bed next to Leo. Raph gasped as he took in his brother's injured form, and a wave of guilt pierced him as he saw what he'd done. It had been his fault that Slash had beaten Leo and had assaulted him in such a manner, and he'd done nothing to stop it. He wanted to say something, but he was too weak to do so. He was set on the bed as Don began to examine him and then patched him up. Mikey hovered around, anxious to do anything he could to help, but Don didn't need him. After Raph's exam was done, Don and Mikey left to give the red-clad Turtle some time to recuperate.

Raph's eyes turned to Leo in the next bed. His brother was awake but wasn't looking at him. Was Leo glad to see him home, or was he still angry for what Raph had said to him?

"Leo, can you talk to me, bro?" Raph asked.

Leo turned and glared at Raph, his blue eyes filled with a cold loathing.

Raph sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I said all that stuff to you," he said. "I didn't mean any of it. It was the only way to protect you from Slash. He said that if I didn't say all that stuff, he was gonna kill you, and I didn't want that to happen. You're my brother, Leo. You know I love you."

Leo still glared at him. "Was it true?" he asked. "Did you really meet Karai in secret?"

"No," Raph answered. "That was a lie. I never saw her, but I did have a dream that I did see her and that we had sex."

"You lied to me, Raph," Leo said. "You always promised you'd never lie to me about anything."

"I know, Leo," he whispered. "I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Leo looked at his brother, and Raph did his best to look repentant for what he'd done. "No, I can't forgive you, Raph," he replied.

The words were like a slap in the face, and Raph couldn't believe his brother had uttered them. He always had the hope that Leo would forgive him as he'd done so many times after all of their fights. And at the same time, Raph knew he deserved this hatred from his brother. He'd lied to him and had allowed Slash to assault him. What kind of brother was he? He turned away from Leo and closed his eyes. There was nothing more he could do now, and there was no way he could fix this.

22222

The next morning, Splinter came in to see how both Turtles were doing. Raph couldn't look him in the eye, ashamed of all he had done. Splinter put a paw on Raph's head and kissed his forehead. While it should have made Raph feel good, he couldn't help but feel as though he didn't even deserve that sweet gesture from his father.

"It is good to see you home, Raphael," Splinter said. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, Sensei," Raph replied. "I'm tough, remember?"

"Yes, you are, but you have been gone for some time now. Are you sure you are all right?"

"Seriously, I'm fine, Master Splinter. There's no need to worry."

Splinter said no more and simply let him be. Mikey came in with a breakfast casserole he had made and gave some to Raph and Leo. Raph was starving and immediately dug into it. He thought that maybe it would be a good time to talk to Leo, but he decided it was best not to. Leo had already made it clear he wasn't going to forgive Raph for what happened, so there was no use in asking again. Maybe he'd do it when he was ready to because Raph couldn't imagine Leo never forgiving him for anything. So instead he focused on his meal and ate every bit of it and even had seconds.

"Wow, Raph, I didn't think you'd eat all of that so quickly," Mikey commented. "You must have been hungry. Did Slash starve you or somethin'?"

Raph shuddered a little and hoped that Mikey wouldn't see. "No, he didn't exactly starve me. He just didn't feed me that much."

Mikey looked like he wanted to say more but decided against it. "Well, at least you're home now. Leo, do you want any more?"

"No thanks, Mikey," Leo replied. "I'm good."

"Cool," Mikey said. "If you guys need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"We will, Mikey," Raph said even though he really didn't want to ask for anything.

Mikey smiled and left. Don came in and examined each of them again and changed their bandages. He wasn't sure how long it would take both Turtles to heal, but he figured if they did as he asked, they'd heal in no time. After a few careful instructions, Don left both of them alone so that he and Mikey could go to practice with Splinter.

"I can't believe Splinter's still havin' practice without us," Raph commented. "You would think he'd wait until we're better."

"Splinter doesn't normally look at it that way," Leo said. "You do what you have to do regardless of what others might think. Besides, we'll catch up once we get better."

"That's true," Raph agreed. "And then we can both get our revenge on Slash."

"Seeking revenge isn't the answer, Raph," Leo reminded him. "Plus, Slash would just overpower both of us like he has before."

"Not if we had Mikey and Don to back us up," Raph countered.

Leo shook his head. "It would be too dangerous to risk their lives," he said.

"So what do you expect us to do then?" Raph demanded. "Slash can't get away with what he's done to both of us."

"There's nothing we can do," Leo answered. "We just need to heal up and let time take its course."

Raph wasn't happy with his brother's answer, but there was nothing else he could say. He wanted revenge on Slash, and if that meant doing it by himself, he would. After all, Slash was his responsibility as he was the one who'd made Slash into who he was. Even if Leo wasn't going to help him it didn't matter. He'd take on the monster he'd created and bring it down on his own. That was the only way he could see earning his brother's trust again.

"Raph, are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked him. "I heard you muttering in your sleep last night."

Raph grew alarmed. He'd dreamed about what Slash did to him last night. Had he really talked in his sleep? "What did I say?" he asked.

"You were moaning and crying out Slash's name," Leo answered. "I was just wondering if Slash did to you what he did to me."

Raph wanted to lie and tell his brother it was nothing, but he'd lied enough. It was time for the truth. "Yeah, he did," he answered. "He threatened to hurt you if I didn't, so I let him have his way with me in order to protect you."

A shocked look passed over his brother's face. "Raph, I can't believe he would do that to you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"I'm fine, Leo," Raph reassured him. "It's gonna be okay for both of us. You'll see."

"Don't do anything rash, Raph," Leo warned him.

"Leo, I have no choice," he answered. "He needs to pay for this, and this is the only way. I'm not gonna do anything until I heal up, but I'm not gonna just stand by while he gets away with all of this. It ain't right."

Leo opened his mouth and then closed it again. "Okay, Raph, I understand," he said softly.

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly since both Turtles were laid up. Donnie and Mikey came in to keep them company and Don declared that tomorrow they were both going to get up on their feet and start physical therapy. Leo and Raph were happy about this since neither of them liked being laid up. Both of them craved action but for different reasons. Leo liked to practice because he wanted to be a better fighter and because it was therapeutic for him while Raph liked it because he loved a good fight.

April came down after a while with some food for them and visited Leo and Raph. It was nice to see her, and both Turtles chatted with her about her school life and how her father was doing. She didn't bring up what had happened to them, and Raph suspected that maybe Donnie had warned her not to say anything because of their mental states. After she chatted with them for a bit she went to Don's lab to hang out with him. Raph didn't mind the visit, but he wished he could get up and watch TV instead of lying in bed. He sighed as he heard Mikey turn on the TV.

"Man, this sucks," he grumbled. "I'm so glad we're gonna get up tomorrow."

"Yeah, I agree," Leo added. "We need to get up and get active again."

"Leo, I know you said you can't forgive me, but I just don't want you to hate me," Raph said. "It's not like I meant to say what I said to you."

"I don't hate you, Raph," Leo told him. "I know you didn't mean to say what you said, but the fact remains that you still said it and that it still hurts me. It's just going to take time for me to come to terms with that. If the shoe were on the other foot, would you feel the same way?"

Raph thought about it. Leo was never one to be petty like that, but if he'd said some horrible things to Raph, the red-clad Turtle knew he'd never be able to forgive Leo for a long time. But then again, he was prone to holding grudges against others while Leo wasn't. That's why he couldn't understand why Leo felt this way.

"Raph?" Leo prompted.

"No, I probably wouldn't, but I'm the king of holding grudges," he finally replied. "You're not, so I don't get why you would want to prolong this out."

"It's complicated, Raph," Leo answered.

"No, it's not," Raph argued. "I said I was sorry, and I mean it."

"I already told you how you broke the promise," Leo reminded him.

"And why should that matter if I promise not to do it again?"

"How can I trust that you won't when you've already done it once? Trust is a valuable thing, Raph, and when you break that trust and that promise, it's not an easy thing to forgive. I never said I wouldn't ever forgive you, Raph. It's just going to take time."

Leo's words didn't make him happy. Why couldn't Leo just suck up his damn pride and let it go? It wasn't as if Raph knew any of this was going to happen. Slash had made him say those words and that was it. Leo was just too stubborn to see it that way, and Raph didn't know what to do. He hoped that maybe if he talked to Splinter about it, things would get patched up. Surely Splinter could talk some sense into his older brother, and with how Leo valued Splinter's words and wanted to please his father, he'd do anything Splinter asked him to do. Maybe he'd see if he could talk to Splinter alone and get his advice on the matter. He'd get Leo to squash his pride and make him forgive his brother whether he liked it or not. It was the only way to resolve all of this so they could be brothers again.

22222

Slash growled as he struggled against his bonds. He looked around and saw that Raph wasn't there. Rage built up within him at the realization that his pet had escaped, and with a loud roar, he severed the chains that were holding him fast. Flushed with his success, Slash grinned. The first thing he was going to do was get Raph back and then he was going to make him pay for leaving him. Then he was going to finish what he'd started with Leonardo and then the others. He'd make Raph watch as he killed his family one by one until Raph was the only one left. Yes, this was going to be the perfect plan.

"Don't worry, Raph, I'll get you back," he said. "And when I do, you'll never leave me again."

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. I was originally going to have it where each chapter is alternated between Leo and Raph where the odd numbered chapters are Leo's perspective while the even numbered chapters are Raph's perspective, but I've decided that with the next chapter, I'm going to have it be divided evenly between them as that seems easier to do. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
